Whispers
by FraidyCat01
Summary: Diego is put in charge of babysitting Peaches.  After he asks Sid to help, Peaches is abducted by some old enemies, and Diego must find her before time runs out.  Soon enough, he discovers something and someone that turn his worst dreams into a reality.


_**Whispers**_

_**Chapter 1- Diego POV**_

_**Protection**_

_I watched helplessly as Soto and the others advanced on Manny. I still felt dizzy from Soto's last blow, which had sent me flying until the rock made contact with my head. Still, there had to be something I could do. I was running out of time. I knew Soto well enough from the time I was with him to know what he was going to do. He, with the help of Lenny, Oscar, and Zeke, was going to force Manny into a corner, cutting off any escape the mammoth had. Then, Soto would go for the throat. I gasped, wincing as I did. They had Manny trapped, and Soto was getting into an all-too-familiar crouch. Teeth bared, he pounced at the exact same moment I did. I saw the flash of white teeth, heard the vicious growl. Soto opened his mouth wider. And then came the terrible moment when Soto's jaw made contact with my shoulder, and I knew nothing could stop him._

I woke with a start. Not to the dark, beady eyes of Soto, or the cold, hard ground where I fell, but to the sights and sounds of my herd sleeping. Manny, Ellie, and Peaches-three mammoths were sleeping side by side, Peaches in the middle of her parents. Crash and Eddie, Ellie's "brothers", were in their usual position which was hanging upside down by their tails on a branch, like all possums do. And Sid the sloth was sleeping on a rock snoring loudly and muttering about something. I sighed. Everything was the same, and for once, that didn't bother me one bit. Being in this "herd" as strange as it was, gave me a sense of something a little more than comfort- safety. We were always there for each other, protecting, being protected by, and so on. That was the third night in a row I had dreamt of my betrayal of Soto. And even the herd couldn't protect me from my fear of that.

_**Chapter 2- Oscar POV**_

_**Guessing Games**_

"Hey, did you stop and get something for everyone at Half Peak? What's the holdup?"

Even from at the top of the peak, I could hear Soto's angry demand. I wanted badly to snap back the fact that there were no others besides us two, and Lenny, and Zeke (who were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves) living here at Half Peak. However, I bit my tongue. Saying something like that would most likely get me in trouble with the "Big Boss" in the future. In the future, when he had enough energy to get up off his butt to fetch his own breakfast. I mean, how long did it take for icicle wounds to heal anyway? It had been at least 3 months- maybe 4. Then again, I did feel sorry for Soto. After all, in the past months, the tiger had been betrayed by his most trusted member of the herd, Diego. Diego had betrayed all of us to defend what could have been a good meal- a mammoth. Soto and Diego then got into a fight, which led to the icicles embedding themselves into Soto's side. Soto had managed to wound Diego pretty bad, but unfortunately, Diego survived, and as Zeke, Lenny and I fixed Soto up, all he would talk about was how, when was healed, he was going to find Diego and….

"Are you dead down there?" Soto shouted.

"No, Soto. I'll be right up." I called back.

"Well hurry up, or I'll eat you!" he yelled.

"Harsh!" I replied.

I had gotten used to comments like that. Caring for a wounded, angered Sabre Tooth Tiger with a big ego wasn't my, Lenny's, or even Zeke's idea of fun. I didn't exactly feel like being threatened again, so I hastily looked around for something Soto might like. I spotted a large bird sitting on a tree branch. _This will have to do, Soto,_ I thought, as I got into a low crouch. I waited a few minutes to make sure it hadn't seen me. It hadn't, and I pounced the way Soto had taught me many years ago. It was an easy kill. I dragged the thing down the mountain to the cave where Soto lay impatiently waiting for his breakfast. The look of anger on his face quickly melted into what must have been a smile as I dropped his breakfast at his feet. He ate fast.

"Where's Zeke?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"No idea." I replied, not really caring at the moment. It was actually quiet around here without the presence of our youngest and most annoying pack member.

"He went hunting." came Lenny's voice from the back of the cave. "He should be back any minute."

As if on cue, Zeke, a short, light-brown, and irritating tiger bounced into the cave. He was panting so loudly, it was as if he had run a million miles.

"Wow! I ran so fast! Oh, and I have to tell you guys something. Guess what I saw while hunting!" Zeke said.

"A rock." Lenny said. He probably wasn't too far off. This wasn't the first time Zeke had come to us with "very exciting news" after hunting. But this time, it was different.

"Nope. Oscar? Your turn." Zeke demanded.

"Just tell us!" Soto demanded. "I hate guessing games, and would like to get back to my meal!"

"Not even close." Zeke said obviously pleased his leader was stumped.

Soto raised an eyebrow figuring out Zeke was apparently more stupid than he realized. He looked at me, and in response, I clunked Zeke on the head.

"Ow." Zeke said stupidly. "Oh yeah. Well, I was hunting, and I came to this cave a little ways away from here, and in it, I saw 3 mammoths, 2 possums, 1 weird-looking sloth, and, get ready for this guys- DIEGO! I saw Diego, that tiger you hate so much! He's here at Half Peak!"

_**Chapter 3- Diego POV**_

_**Hide and Seek**_

"Ready or not, here I come!"

This was Peaches' and my 10th round of hide and seek, and she insisted I be "it" for all of them. But, as bored as I was, I had made a promise to Manny. I promised I would be the babysitter when he and Ellie were away, as his next choice was Sid, who Manny wouldn't trust with a twig. And for their anniversary, Manny wanted to take Ellie somewhere special, and so began my babysitting duties.

"Alright, where are you?" I called, not really expecting Peaches to answer. For a couple month old baby mammoth, she sure was good at hiding.

I could always just sniff her out, but I pretended to be extremely interested and went to go look in her favourite spot, which was behind a big rock at the bottom of Half Peak. As I was getting closer to the rock, I heard the sound.

"_Dieeeego."_

At first I thought nothing of it, as it was barely audible, a faint whisper that could easily be mistaken for the wind. Only too bad there wasn't any wind.

"_Dieeeeego."_

This time it was clearer, and definitely not the wind. There was no mistake about it, someone was calling my name. Well, actually whispering it. I whipped around, my ears perked up high.

"Peaches?" I called.

I desperately wanted it to be her. To rule out the obvious. But something told me it wasn't. She was a baby, whose only words were the names of her family members, other small words, and "Mush" thanks to Uncle Sid. So the possibility of her saying my name that clearly was very slim. I decided to look for her somewhere else, as this place now was starting to give me the creeps. I turned around, and froze. There lying in the snow was a tuft of brown fur. Again, I thought nothing of it, and started to continue my search for the young mammoth. But then, a gust of wind blew the fur's scent to me and I stopped. There was something familiar about the smell. Something scarily familiar.

"Soto." I breathed.

That tuft of fur smelled exactly like Soto. But it couldn't be. Soto was dead. I laughed out loud. _C'mon you 'fraidy cat._ I thought. _You're just paranoid because of the dreams. Soto's gone and isn't coming back. _Still, I wanted to get out of there. However, I wasn't as eager to start another round of hide and seek. Then again, I decided it was worth it.

"Alright P-Peaches, you're too good. I-I give up." I was surprised at how shaky my voice sounded.

All of a sudden, the bushes to my left started rustling. My tiger senses took over, and with the scent of Soto still in my mind, I leaned into a defensive crouch and slowly made my way to the bush. I cautiously came closer, and readied myself for the possibility of … I didn't know what. But just the same, I wanted to be prepared. I peered inside and….

"BOO!"

I gave a roar of surprise, and nearly jumped 50 feet. Then, I became aware it was just Peaches. She came bounding out of the bushes very pleased with herself.

"Did I scare you Unca Dego?" she demanded

"You sure did." I laughed relieved and a little embarrassed I had made such a fuss thinking something other than Peaches was in those bushes.

"Again, again!" Peaches squealed, tugging impatiently at my paw with her trunk. I sighed.

"I don't know, Peach. Uncle Diego's pretty tired." I said. It wasn't a lie. I didn't get back to sleep after the dream, and right now, what I needed was a good nap.

"Aw." Peaches said, disappointed.

"Well, we could do something else," I suggested. "Something less active." I added quietly.

"I wanna pick game!" Peaches yelled.

While she was debating on what to do next, I stole another nervous glance at the fur. I tried to convince myself I was being silly. It wasn't hard. I also told myself that I shouldn't just jump to conclusions, and the fur could easily be mine, Sid's or even Peaches, who I became aware was trying to get up on my back, and so far wasn't succeeding.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Mush! Mush!" Peaches replied.

I sighed. I wish Uncle Sid hadn't taught her that.

"Peaches, you're on backwards." I said, and couldn't help but smile as the young mammoth jumped down to begin her mission all over again.

"Need a hand?"

I turned and saw Sid staring at us with an amused look on his face.

"Uh, no." I said. "How long have you been here anyway?"

"Not long." Sid replied. "Just thought you might like a break."

"It's fine Sid, I have everything under control. Ow!" Peaches just stepped in my eye.

"I can see that." Sid agreed sarcastically.

Without another word, he went, picked up a struggling peaches, and placed her on my back.

"See?" he said, "The sloth knows everything." And with that, he tripped over a rock, and fell flat on his face.

Peaches burst into a series of giggles, almost falling off my back. Sid picked himself up out of the snow.

"How come everyone gets joy out of my pain?" he asked.

I smiled. "Not true." I said.

"So true. And how come Manny told me he'd let me babysit and when my chance comes, he dumps her with you?" Sid asked pointing to Peaches who was now off my back and running in circles chasing a butterfly. "I mean, he's got to trust me more than a tiger. Not that I'm jealous or anything."

I laughed. Typical Sid. "Uh, don't you want to go annoy- I mean play with Crash and Eddie?" I asked hopefully.

Sid's shoulders slumped. "Okay, okay. I get it." He said. " You don't want me. No, no it's fine, I wouldn't want to get in your way or nothin', I'll just go do something else." And with an overly dramatic sigh, the sloth began to walk away. I sighed. I hated when he did this.

"Sid? That's not what I meant. Sid! C'mon!" I felt a bit guilty, even though I knew that's what Sid wanted. My urge to sleep was suddenly very powerful. "Wait Sid! Could you take care of Peaches for a while? I really need some rest."

Sid was over in a flash. "Really? Oh thanks Diego! C'mon Peaches, you're with me now!"

"Unca Sid! Unca Sid!" Peaches called out delighted.

"Wow we could even play hide and seek! I never get tired of that game! But I think it's only fair to warn you Peaches, I'm a true master at hiding! And finding!" Sid said.

I smiled. And happily went back to the cave to get some long- awaited rest.

_**Chapter 4- Oscar POV**_

_**An Eye for an Eye**_

After hearing the news of his betrayer's whereabouts, Soto instantly abandoned his half-eaten meal and was over next to Zeke before I could even blink.

"Diego here at Half Peak?" Soto asked slyly grinning a horrible, evil grin that exposed all his gleaming teeth. "Well, isn't that something. Boys, I think I have a plan. So Manny obviously met a woman and now they have a nice baby, er…."

"Girl. It's a girl." Zeke finished.

"And now they have a nice baby girl." Soto said. "Well then, it's time to shall we say 'meet' her. I am sure she'll have plenty to say about Diego. But we'll have to bring her here first. And move to the top of the peak. When Diego realizes the little brat is gone, with the help of a few little clues we will leave, he will be led to our hideout and then," Soto smiled wider, which I didn't know was possible, "Revenge! And wouldn't it be nice if Mommy and Daddy joined the search. You wouldn't have to bring me meals for a while Oscar."

"Nice work, boss!" Lenny said "They hit you, you hit them back… harder! I like your thinking!"

"Yes." Soto agreed. "It will be, shall we say, an eye for an eye? Let's move! We start now. Zeke, lead the way."

_**Chapter 5- Peaches' kidnapping in Diego POV**_

_**Bait**_

I made my way back to the cave. As soon as I got inside, I lay down and rested my head on my paws. Despite Sid and Peaches' laughing and shouting, I finally managed to drift off. While I was sleeping, I dreamed. I dreamed I was back in the forest where I had found the fur. Only this time, I wasn't fearful, I was fearless. I was hunting. I could see my prey clearly. I was getting closer and closer by the minute.

"_Dieeeego."_

There it was again. I hoped my prey hadn't heard it. I quickly scanned the forest, still ducking down. Nothing. I decided to go back to my hunting as I knew a real sabre doesn't feel fear. But the whisper had caught me off guard, and as a result, I was careless. I didn't see the twig until I had stepped on it. _Snap!_ I froze hoping my prey hadn't heard. It had. It turned around at the exact moment I pounced. When I did, I got a good look at it. I gasped. It was Sid! When he saw me, he let loose one of his high-pitched screams. Wait a minute. That sounded too realistic. I opened my eyes to find I was right. Sid was at the cave entrance yelling at the top of his lungs. I sprang into action.

"What? What is it?" I demanded.

"I was playing with Peaches, and out of nowhere, these tigers came, blocked my way, and took Peaches! I tried to stop them, but one really fat one took me, and buried me in a deep snow bank. When I got out, they were no where to be seen!" Sid cried. "Wait Diego, where'd you go?"

I didn't hear the rest of Sid's story, but I had heard enough. I raced to the clearing where they were playing. Sid wasn't lying. Peaches was gone! I called out her name. No reply. It was then when I saw the paw prints in the snow. They were heading up Half Peak. There were 4 sets. I sniffed. One word, and I knew what happened.

"Soto." I whispered.

"What?" It was Sid who had caught up.

"It was Soto. He's using her as bait to get to me. That's why they left the paw prints so obvious. They knew that I'd catch their scent." I fit the pieces together as I said it. They thought I would come after them to try and get Peaches. And then they would take revenge on me for injuring Soto who's…." the awful realization dawned on me "not dead. Sid, I'm going after them. When Manny and Ellie get back, tell them everything that happened. But tell them not to come after me. Got it?"

"But Diego isn't that what Soto wants? For you to come after Peaches? They're gonna kill you! You can't go!" Sid said.

"If anything happens to Peaches, Manny will never forgive me. Sid, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I escaped them once. You have to trust me. Tell everything to Crash and Eddie too." And with that, I was off. Off to rescue Peaches, and off to get rid of Soto once and for all.

_**Chapter 6- Peaches' kidnapping in Oscar POV**_

_**Crime Scene **_

I didn't know how far away Diego and his posse were. Only Zeke did. Which was why I was a little surprised when we were staring at a baby mammoth and a sloth who I guessed was supposed to be "looking after" her in only a few minutes.

"Wow! I don't know what Diego was thinking, living this close to us." I said in awe of how stupid Diego was.

"He thought I died." Soto said his voice dripping with fake sadness. "Won't he be surprised!" he added grinning.

"Hey! Hey! Can we eat the sloth, please? I am starving!" Zeke said impatiently.

"Surprise, surprise." Lenny replied shaking his head. "Besides, what makes you think you can catch him this time as you failed last time?"

"Just watch me!" Zeke whispered, and started to run forward. I quickly ran in front of him, blocking his way.

"As much as we want to watch you fail, Zeke, we can't. Soto hasn't even given us orders yet. So stay put this time, will you?" I snapped. As loyal as I was to Soto, I didn't think too much of his plan. Kidnapping babies was about as low as it came. And I was a little mad at him, too. How come at the mention of Diego being near, Soto is all better after months of lying down doing nothing, and having us be his servants? But he had been waiting for an opportunity like this forever, so I didn't want to be the one to wreck it for him.

"Very good, Oscar." Soto praised me for stopping Zeke. "Now, here's the plan. Oscar, you run in, and find someway to distract the sloth. I'll run in, and take the baby. Lenny, until I get back, you need to stop Zeke from doing something really dumb. When I get back, you will go and find a way to make sure the sloth can't call out until we're out of sight. And everyone, make sure to leave behind clues to make it easier for Diego to find us. And when he finally finds us, injure him as much as you want, but I want to kill him. And be nice to the baby. We want to convince her we're good and don't want to harm her. Got it?" When we all nodded, Soto said,  
>"Very nice. Now move out."<p>

The sloth saw me first. Well, heard me first. After Soto's command, I roared, and leaped out of the bushed where we were hiding. The sloth took on look at me, and screamed this weird, high-pitched scream and ran away. Then, he remembered he was supposed to be the baby-sitter, and raced to protect the baby, when he realized it was gone. _Wow! Soto works fast!_ I thought. Just then, the sloth was hoisted into the air by Lenny and put head- first into a snow bank. I stared at Lenny.

"Really?" I said.

"Hey, I panicked alright?" Lenny replied.

"Never mind! Now make sure to leave tracks." Soto said. He suddenly became aware of the little mammoth. She was sitting in a corner by a rock looking really scared. "Now what's wrong little girl?" he asked sweetly.

"I don know you. Mama says don go wif stwangers." She said innocently at the four tigers staring at her.

"Aw it's okay!" Soto replied. "We uh, 'know' your uncle."

"Unca Sid" she asked.

"No. Unca Diego." I answered for Soto. "He er asked us to uh babysit for him and Unca Sid while they were…. Fishing. Yes. While they went fishing."

She apparently bought my lie, as she started to climb onto Soto's back.

"Mush!" She said.

"Look you little-"Soto began, but quickly stopped. "I mean okay then. Er mush!" And the baby climbed onto his back laughing with joy.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Peaches. My name's Peaches!" She replied.

"Well, Peaches," Soto said, "You are going to be staying with us for a while. Oh, and Oscar, could you take her for me? I have shall we say an "errand" to do and will be back tomorrow. I can sense a storm coming, and I want to make sure our friend Diego will still be able to find us. "

_**Chapter 7- Peaches' kidnapping in Sid POV**_

_**Prey**_

"Unca Sid! I got the wocks!" Peaches called emerging out of the forest with two large rocks.

"Alrightey, kid. Time to learn your basic survival skills!" I answered. _I think Manny and Ellie will thank me for this!_ I thought. _Who's better than the Lord of the Flame to teach Peaches how to make a fire?_ _Now, they don't need to worry about teaching Peaches themselves. _And feeling very thoughtful, I started to rub my own two rocks together telling her to do the same.

"And soon, you will have a spark!" I told her happily. I loved babysitting!

_ROAR! _I vicious-sounding snarl suddenly came from behind me. I turned around and saw a light brown blur coming towards me. I screamed and bolted away as fast as I could._ Wait a minute! Diego let me babysit because he trusts me! I can't prove him wrong! I must fight! _I raced back to save Peaches, only to find she wasn't there!

"Peaches!" I called desperately. "Dieg-"

I became aware my feet were off the ground. Before I screamed again, I looked over my shoulder to see a fat sabre tooth tiger staring back at me.

"Hello." I said.

"Bye!" he replied, and suddenly, he thrust me downward and all I saw was white. And I became very cold. That tiger had put me in a snow bank! I started struggling and I realized I was in upside down. After twisting and turning this way and that, I was finally free. And the tigers were gone. Long gone.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" I called after them. "Jerks!" I added. I needed to find Diego, and fast! But I didn't know how to tell him I might've just let Peaches become tiger prey.

I found him sleeping in the cave. I called his name. I shook him. I shook ham and called his name. He was a very heavy sleeper. Finally I screamed. Diego woke with a start.

"What is it?" he demanded.

I told my story start to finish, but when I looked up, he was gone. I knew where he was going, and ran to catch up. When I did, he said a name that sounded like "Soto".

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

Diego told me his theory. I listened with awe. Now I remembered who Soto was! I also remembered what Soto did to Diego in the past. And now Diego was going after him! I tried to protest and tell him that Soto _wanted _him to come after Peaches, so Soto could kill him, but Diego refused to listen.

"If anything happens to Peaches, Manny will never forgive me." Diego told me. He then told me to alert Crash and Eddie for some reason, as well as Manny and Ellie when they got back. And then, Diego took off while I stayed behind, hoping my friend was right.

_**Chapter 8- Diego POV**_

_**Exposed**_

I followed the tracks the pack had so carelessly left behind for what seemed like hours. Night was approaching fast. And a blizzard was starting. Wind was blowing snow at a great force into my face. It was getting too difficult to see the tracks because they were starting to get covered in snow. And the wind was blowing Soto's scent away from me too. I was about to give up and stop somewhere for the night, when I heard a sound that now turned my blood to ice.

"_Dieego. Come to me."_ The ownerless voice whispered.

I stopped and froze. I didn't call out because I knew my voice would give away the fact that whatever or whoever that was, was really starting to scare me. Still, my eyes began to scan the area around me. I noticed nothing due to the increasing storm. But I smelled something. Something so strong, I could smell it through the blizzard. _Or something so __**close**_**.** I thought with a shudder. And that something I knew was Soto. Despite the fact I could hardly see anything, I began to run. I ran as fast as I could, wanting to put as much distance between me and what I was now sure was my enemy, because just as I started to speed up, I heard what I recognized as another sabre's growl .

…

_**Smack!**_I didn't see the tree until I had crashed right into it. My head throbbed, and in response, I brought my paw up to try and feel the damage. An impressive-sized welt was already forming below my right eye. I brought my paw down when I felt the warm wetness I only recognized as blood. _Brilliant. _I thought. Apparently, there was a cut there too. I took my clumsiness as the signal I should start to look for a place to stop for the night. Besides, I was freezing my tail off in this storm. Being much more careful this time, I felt my way around. I was relieved when I came to a spot sheltered between two rocks. I crawled inside thinking about Peaches. I felt horrible she had to get involved with my enemies. And I thought about the voice that seemed to follow me wherever I went. It made me feel so exposed, the way it seemed to know my exact locations. Despite those disturbing thoughts, I managed to drift off into an unusually dreamless sleep.

_**Chapter 9- Sid POV**_

_**A Slight Complication**_

I woke up due to the sun shining brightly in my eyes through the cave entrance. I yawned loudly.

"Mornin' Diego." I said.

When he didn't answer, yesterday's events all came back to me. Peaches was gone; kidnapped by Diego's old herd members. Diego went after them, even though he and I both knew that was a death sentence. And Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were coming home today. Wait a minute. _Manny, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were coming home today! _I jumped up so suddenly, I nearly bumped my head on Crash and Eddie's branch hanging above my head. _They can't come home today! _I thought miserably. Now, I have to tell them what happened. _Ooh, this is not good. _I thought, _they're going to kill me! And Diego too, if he survives. _I was so worried about my friend. I wanted Manny to go after him, just to make sure he was alright, but that would be going against Diego's orders. Many different thoughts were racing through my head. So, naturally, when Manny and the others showed up at the cave entrance, I was totally unprepared on how I was going to break the news to them.

"Hey, Sid." Manny said.

"Hello!" Ellie greeted me.

I winced. They sounded so cheerful. Even Manny managed a rare smile when he addressed me. Crash and Eddie came into the cave, not even noticing me, and for once, I was thankful. They were sword-fighting with two sticks. Maybe if I just snuck out, and pretended I wasn't here, I could think of a better way to break the news that-

"Um, Sid?" Manny asked me, "Where are Peaches and Diego?"

I snapped.

"They're gone!" I cried. "I was watching Peaches, and these tigers attacked, stealing her, and Diego went after them 'cause he knows them, or something, but please don't get mad at him 'cause I guilted him into letting me babysit and now they're both gone, and Diego's probably dead, and it's my fault!" I said that all in one breath, and was now panting, waiting for their reaction. To my surprise, and relief, everyone said nothing, and instead just stared at me. But, unfortunately, that didn't last long.

"YOU. LET. MY. CHILD. GET. KIDNAPPED?" Manny exploded. There was an extremely awkward silence.

"Well, that's a slight complication." Eddie said at last. He and Crash had stopped their battle to watch Manny explode.

"Who did you say kidnapped her?" Ellie asked. She was trying not to cry.

"Diego said something about Soto." I told them.

At the mention of the evil tiger's name, Manny's face got even redder.

"He lived? And Diego's going after him? After how bad Soto messed him up last time? That's it, I am going after them!" Manny declared.

"No!" I shouted, "You can't! Diego told me to tell you not to do that! He said Soto will kill you, too!"

"Well, I am not just going to sit here while my daughter and best friend are at the mercy of revenge- thirsty tigers." Manny snapped.

"I thought I was your best friend." I protested.

"Focus Sid," Manny replied, "And you will be if you help me find them. You're coming with me."

"Why?" I whined.

"First of all, this is partially your fault. Second of all, you saw which direction Soto and his pack went. Third of all, because I asked you to." Manny impatiently told me.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." I said.

"Stay here, Ellie. You too. We'll be back." Manny said addressing his wife and the two possums.

And I began to lead him in the direction of the four animals that scared all of us just a little more now.

_**Chapter 10- Soto POV**_

_**Tempting**_

I had finally caught up with Diego. He ran way faster than I remembered. I had stayed well out of his sight until he fell asleep, and now, I was out in the open where I could see the traitor perfectly. _Oh, Diego, what has become of you? _I thought watching him sleep. He seemed so peaceful, even a little vulnerable. _ Scared of a few whispers. Pathetic! _ Then, again, maybe I was a little too over the top with the growling, but I just couldn't help it. Diego couldn't see with the storm, but, I was right beside him, toying with him through the whispers. It was so tempting just seeing him there all scared and confused. I could've just ended it right there, and killed him. That way, I could've dealt with the annoying little mammoth back at Half Peak sooner. But, I knew the rest of my pack, especially Oscar wanted a piece of Diego almost as much as I did. Back then, Diego was the only thing standing in Oscar's way of becoming the second leader in my pack, and thus, the one I trusted most. Back then, Oscar was like Zeke. Less crazy, yes, but just a young tiger, anxious to prove himself to the pack. He was always very quiet whenever Diego was around, but when the disgrace to the species of sabres went to "track down" that stupid human baby, I noticed a change in Oscar. He seemed bolder and surer of himself. It wasn't until he talked about Diego this one time that I noticed his raging jealously. I could tell Oscar respected me and wanted me to trust him as much as I did Diego. I liked that. And Oscar finally got his chance when I got those icicles in my side. Oscar came back for me after the mammoth, sloth, baby, and sadly, Diego left. It was Oscar who showed the most effort in caring for me after that, and Oscar who faithfully got me food each day. Yes, now that I think about it, I made a good decision not killing Diego. Getting the chance to hurt him will be sort of a "thank-you gift" for Oscar. Lost in thought, I gasped as Diego started to stir. I knew I should get out of there now.

"Diego." I rasped one more time for good measure.

Then, I headed off, back to my pack. I needed to alert them, because as I was leaving, I noticed I had missed one very important detail of my enemy's location. I knew Diego would not need my help finding us anymore. He was here already.

_**Chapter 11- Sid POV**_

_**Uncertainties**_

"Face it, Sid. You're lost!" Manny told me angrily.

"Uh, no I'm not. I know exactly where I'm going." I replied confidently.

Sure his daughter had been kidnapped, but I was getting a little tired of Manny's complaining and snapping at me. Diego was my friend, and Peaches was my niece, and I was very worried about them, not to mention a little guilty that I might have caused this, but you didn't see me yelling at Manny. Anyway, I had bigger problems. I _sort of _knew where we were going. But the further we got away from home, the harder it became to tell which direction the sabres and Peaches went. My only guidance were some barely visible sabre paw prints in the snow. There had been a massive storm last night, which had forced us to turn around and go home, only to start again the minute it ended. We were now about half way up Half Peak (which I observed was the way the tigers and Diego were headed), but the paw prints were covered almost completely in snow, causing Manny to lose his faith in me. At one point, the prints were entirely invisible. It was then that I took a wild guess.

"Okay, um let's see," I said, "Um, they went this way." I pointed to a path leading to the left. It sounded more like a question instead of a confident statement.

"Well, that explains perfectly why THE PAW PRINTS ARE GOING IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!" Manny yelled gesturing with his trunk to the right. That mammoth was really starting to have his uncertainties about me.

"Maybe those are 4 other sabre tooth tigers." I responded quietly.

"Oh, Sid. You have no idea where we are going, do you?" Manny cried. He was more upset than angry.

"No, not really." I admitted. "But hey, I bet we can—Manny?"

The mammoth had stopped, and was now sitting in the snow. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked as if he had given up all hope of ever seeing Diego or Peaches again. Cheering up a mammoth whose daughter had been kidnapped wasn't my best talent, but I had never seen Manny like this. It was time to try.

"Hey, it's okay." I said speaking to him the same way I did to Peaches the time she fell during ice skating. "Maybe the tigers decided to not eat Peaches." I smiled and patted his trunk real nice. I think I was starting to cheer him up. Apparently not. As soon as I said those wards, Manny started sobbing.

"I am half way up a mountain, a sloth is my guide, my daughter has been kidnapped, and my best friend is…" Manny couldn't finish. I felt really sorry for him.

"Well, you've got me." I attempted again weakly. Last time I had said that, it didn't work out so well. I wasn't expecting this time to be any different, so Manny's reaction surprised me.

"Thanks, Sid. I know you're just trying to help. It's just… I can't… I don't want to lose Peaches, especially after what happened to my old family." Then, the mammoth gave me a weak smile, and said, "C'mon, let's move. We'll go to the top of the peak. Everyone knows there's a small cave there. If Peaches and Diego aren't there, fine. But we're not giving up."

And then, Manny continued walking, as if nothing had happened. I had to hand it to him- he never gave up. Inspired by my friend's courageousness, I followed.

_**Chapter 12- Diego POV**_

_**Moving On**_

I awoke to a steady throbbing in my right eye. I must've hit that tree really hard, as my eye was really hurting. I could still open it, though, so that was good. I decided not to spend time worrying about it. Peaches was to be my main concern. _Just how far away did those tigers take her? _I wondered. They couldn't be much further. I had noticed the fact that the tracks (which were by now completely gone) were leading to the top of Half Peak, and I was there. So Peaches had to be here somewhere. A gust of wind blew suddenly, the scent it carried alerting me. They were close by. Their scent was far too powerful. I continued forward, careful not to make any noise, just in case. It was just after I had hidden myself in some low bushes, that I saw them, in a small cave entrance inches away from where I was. Oscar, Zeke, and Lenny. Wait a minute. Peaches wasn't there. My heart sank. I prepared myself for the worst, when all of a sudden, I heard Lenny shout out "Ready or not, here I come!" And little Peaches jumped out at him shouting something I couldn't understand. I almost laughed out loud. As soon as we got home, I really needed to teach Peaches the rules to that game. But I was puzzled. Why were Lenny and the others being so nice to Peaches? A cold, hard familiar voice from behind me interrupted my thoughts.

"Cute kid, huh?"

I spun around. There, not even two feet away from me, was Soto. I was so busy paying attention to Lenny and Peaches, that I had missed the fact one particular tiger was missing.

"Very good, Diego, I'm impressed." Soto mock-praised me. He started to walk in circles around me. "You were much faster than I expected. Apparently, you've had practice tracking down helpless infants. But you came alone." The sabre's mouth actually drooped down into a frown of disapproval. "Not the smartest idea for what I have planned for you. And for the baby. What's her name, Grapes?"

I ignored the question. "Do whatever you want with me; kill me. But leave the baby alone. What happened to you wasn't her fault."

"Oh, I'm perfectly aware of that." Soto replied calmly, "It was _your_ fault. And I have no intention of harming the baby while you're alive, Diego. As long as you behave. Now, follow me." And Soto began to lead me in the direction of his pack and Peaches, who was the first to notice me.

"Unca Dego!" She shouted, "Are you done fishing?" I looked at Soto in question, who waved it away dismissively.

"We had to twist things around to get her to follow us." He told me.

"Well, well, well," Oscar said, "Diego. I haven't seen you in a long time. The last time was when you were half dead. But it looks like things took a turn for the better for you. I'm afraid the same can't be said for Soto. You see, while you were prancing around with your mammoth friend, Soto was recovering for nearly three months! Three months of fetching him breakfast, and waiting for him to get better so we could discuss on what to do to you. Well, looks like the time has finally come. Now, where shall we start? How about I help you out with your eye, and make the other one match." And with that, Oscar lunged.

Oscar had caught me off guard, but I was fast. I dodged the worst of it, but Oscar's claw caught me in the face. It hurt, but I had a feeling that it wasn't bad compared to what was coming. Soto restrained Oscar.

"Now, everybody just calm down." He said smoothly to us. Peaches had seen what was happening and started to cry loudly.

"Shut up." Soto snapped. Peaches cried louder.

"Hey, you little brat," Soto shouted, "I said SHUT UP!" He raised his paw high above the baby.

I knew what was coming. I raced and got between Peaches and Soto just before Soto brought his paw down hard. Claws out, his paw dug into my side. I gave a roar of fury, but mostly with pain. Soto took a step back from me.

"Sorry." He said sarcastically. He stood facing me, his back to the edge of the cliff. There was more coming. I could see it in his eyes. They gleamed with pleasure and hate.

"Hey, time out!" Zeke said. He turned to face Soto. "I thought you said we weren't going to hurt the kid."

"Not now, Zeke. In case you didn't notice, I'm a little busy at the moment!" Soto answered.

"But you did say that." Lenny piped up. He stood beside Zeke, who I noticed, was standing way closer to me than he was before. Soto noticed that.

"What?" he sputtered in disbelief, but quickly recovered. "So, you two want to die with her. And him?" he shouted pointing to me and Peaches. "So be it."

I looked at Lenny and Zeke. What were they doing? They both looked deathly afraid. Lenny was suddenly beside me.

"Look, Diego, don't get used to this, as this is the only favour you're ever gonna get from me. I'm tired of Soto's and Oscar's games. They never took me seriously, and sure she looks really darn tasty, but I don't think killing that mammoth is going to solve anything. So, I'm done with them. But that doesn't mean I'm on your side." He whispered to me.

"Um… thanks?" I told him.

Lenny nodded briefly, and then he and Zeke walked away, and didn't look back. I now turned to face Soto and Oscar. They both looked angry beyond words. But despite the loss of two of their pack members, they turned confidently towards me.

"Never mind them. They were both wastes of fur anyway." Oscar told Soto. "C'mon, let's finish Diego off!"

Soto smiled wickedly, and advanced my way. I stood my ground. At the last second, he turned towards Peaches. In one motion, he hit Peaches with his paw against the cave wall. Peaches crumpled in a heap at the cave floor and didn't move.

"Nooo!" I yelled, and threw myself at Soto. We were a blur of brown, claws, and snarls of pain as we wrestled in the snow. Oscar seemed to be rooted to the spot. I could tell he was shocked because he didn't do the inevitable and jump in to defend his leader, who was loosing. Finally, Soto's claws got a hold of me and once again, found a way into my side. I released Soto and curled up in pain. Soto was badly shaken, and bleeding from various cuts. That somehow made him look even scarier. He turned towards Peaches, who still lay where she fell.

"Hungry, Oscar?" Soto asked. He took a step in Peaches' direction. That was it. I roared, a vicious sound, and half ran, half limped over to Soto. My claws swiped his face. It caught him off guard, and in response, Soto took several steps backwards. The ground seemed to disappear from under him, and he plunged over the edge of the cliff. Or so I thought. Oscar dashed over, and just in time, grabbed Soto who was then dangling over the edge by his front legs. But Soto was heavy, and started to drag Oscar over with him. Oscar seemed terrified, and was disappearing quickly. This was my chance to grab Peaches and get out of there. But, I hesitated. Although minutes ago he had tried to kill me, Oscar had always been like a brother to me. We were friends when we were cubs, and had been up until that time I betrayed him and Soto. I had made my decision. I sprinted over, and grabbed hold of Oscar just in time. Using all the strength I had, I hoisted him up, and over the edge, back on the ground. Oscar had come up empty handed. Soto was gone. I had no idea how to react.

"Why did you do that?" Oscar looked at me. He was pale and shaky.

"You're not like him, Oscar. You don't have to sink to his level." I responded.

"He's dead. He slipped and…." Oscar didn't know how to react. "Diego, I'm uh... well… thanks."

"Don't thank me, Oscar. Just do me a favour and don't fix up Soto this time." I told him.

Oscar nodded. He pointed to Peaches. "I'm sorry." was all he said, and then my childhood friend walked away. He hadn't said so, but I could tell we had both just made a silent agreement that that would be the last time we saw each other.

_**Chapter 13- Sid POV**_

_**Off the Edge**_

Manny and I gasped as the sabre plunged to his death from the top of Half- Peak. A feeling of heavy dread swept through me as I thought I recognized the tiger. Diego! They had pushed him over the cliff. Sure, we were too far away to tell for sure, but I was still positive.

"Manny!" I yelled.

"Was that…" Manny started, but I interrupted.

"Diego. That was Diego. Soto pushed him over the edge!"

Manny refused to believe his friend was dead. He walked faster—almost ran. I followed crying. Soon, we were at the top of the peak. We raced past some low bushes, to a little cave. There, in the entrance was….

"DIEGO!" I shouted and raced to my friend. I crashed into him, accidentally knocking him over. "Oh, you're alright!" I cried, and noticed his cuts, and purple-black eye. And the fact I was most likely hurting him right now. "Oh, right, sorry, buddy." I said

"Sid, I thought I told you to not follow me." Diego said. He smiled. "Never mind. I've never been so glad to see you guys in my life!"

"You alright?" Manny asked eying Diego's injuries.

"Yeah, I guess." Diego replied. "But, Manny…." Diego pointed to a brown heap on the cave floor I then recognized as Peaches.

Manny said nothing, and raced over to his daughter. I gasped and joined him, as did Diego. We crowded around the tiny mammoth. She didn't move.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Soto." Was Diego's only reply.

"Was that the tiger that fell?" Manny asked. Diego nodded.

"BOO!" we all gasped as Peaches opened her eyes, and jumped up. "Ow." She added looking at her left leg. Then for some reason, she started laughing. We all joined in.

"Did I scare you, Unca Dego?" Peaches asked.

"Yes." I replied, "You sure did."

_**Chapter 14- Diego POV**_

_**One Week Later**_

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Peaches, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and I were all playing hide-and-seek. It was more fun, because we took turns being "it" and at one point, even Manny joined in. He did get a little angry at me for sleeping when I was supposed to be watching his daughter. But, it was understandable. What happened was very tiny compared to what could have happened. But Peaches was back, safe, and no one else got hurt. And my injuries were pretty much faded. When we asked Peaches to describe what had happened, the best she came up with was that my "friends" had come to "look after her" and that this fat one was very nice to her, and there was this crazy small one. Peaches had hurt her leg, but it wasn't serious, and healed in a matter of days. She didn't seem at all worried about what happened, and to keep it that way, we hardly spoke of it. Peaches were too little to understand the danger she was in. And Manny told me he might even let Sid babysit again, if what I said about Soto being dead, and Oscar never bothering us again was true. I was sure it was. It had been 1 week, and I hadn't heard one of Soto's whispers. Everything was fine.


End file.
